l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida
The Kami Hida founded the Crab Clan. Hida was the father of Hida Atarasi and Hida Osano-Wo. Tournament of the Kami Hida fell first in the Tournament of the Kami. Afterwards, he berated himself for hours, cursing his clumsiness and inability to marshal his strength effectively. Shinsei told him his inability to accept his weakness caused him to fall. Knowing this, Hida's weakness transformed into strength. Hida took what the man had told him and over the years he learned to temper his strength with strategy, watching the Lion and Dragon Clans gain their tactical knowledge. By the time Fu Leng rose to challenge Hantei, Hida was the most feared warrior in Rokugan. Hida led the Crab at the vanguard of battles. The Crab would take heavy casualities, but they made sure every oni paid for every step into Rokugan. It is said he once wrestled an oni to he ground with his bare hands ripping it apart with his fingers and teeth. Families of the Crab After the war was won, Hida swore to battle the Shadowlands until Lord Moon and Lady Sun fell from the sky. Gathering followers, Hida journeyed south to set up the defense of the Empire. He asked, "Who is strong enough to pick up the burden with me?" Silence followed until three men stepped forward. They presented themselves as Hiruma, Kaiu, and Kuni. Hida asked them, "What have you done to deserve the trust I will place in you?" Hiruma replied simply, "Nothing. Nothing we have done can match the task now set before us. But we know we are worthy." Hida then told them of Oni no Hatsu Suru, a lieutenant of Fu Leng, still in the Shadowlands. They would have to kill the oni to prove their worth. So the three entered the Shadowlands, and working together, they trapped and killed the oni. Hida's Child After the death of his first son, Atarasi, on the Day of Thunder, Hida swore never to have another child. Togashi saw his brother's grief and told the dragons of Hida's sorrow. The Dragon of Thunder was so moved that it took human form and went to see Hida and said, "I am the Queen of Storms, and I love you." A year later she returned, permenantly mortal and with a son in her arms. The child was named Hida Osano-Wo. Hida's Lost Son Hida had no way of learning the fate of his son, Hida Atarasi on the Day of Thunder, and this haunted him for his entire life. In 63, he stepped down as Clan Champion and began preparations. In 210, he announced he was going to find his lost son, took up his tetsubo and went out into the Shadowlands and was never seen again. This is held by many Lion historians as the year of Hida's death. Major References * Way of the Crab Pages 18-22, 60-62. * Secrets of the Crab Page 8. * Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 11. External Links * From L5RSearch.com: Hida Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Articles with Pictures